Internal combustion engines generally combust a mixture of fuel (e.g., gasoline, diesel, natural gas, etc.) and air. Prior to entering the engine, the intake air, fuel, and other fluids are typically passed through filtration systems to remove contaminants from the fluids (e.g., dust, water, oil, etc.) from the fluids. The filter elements require periodic replacement as the filter media of the filter elements captures and removes contaminants from the fluids passing through the filter media. In some cases, certain measures are taken by original filtration system manufacturers to ensure that only one brand of replacement filter elements are used. These measures include the inclusion of no filter no run features (also referred to as “NFNR” features) in filtration systems. The no filter no run features are designed such that the filtration system will only run properly with a genuine filter element. The use of a non-genuine replacement filter element may affect the operation of the filtration system despite the fact that the quality of the replacement filter element will provide the necessary protection to the internal combustion engine.